Drunken Sex Against The Bedroom Wall
by Red Ink Madame
Summary: He had very little resolve when came to her, even less when he was drunk and in his drunken state he was also more than a little possessive. The thought of someone else's hands and lips brushing against creamy white skin was more than he could handle.


Mackenzie hadn't planned on getting drunk and certainly not with her ex-boyfriend slash the guy whose show she was executive producer of. But she was well on her way to getting completely and utterly drunk in some bar and she was sure that he wasn't far behind.

She hadn't exactly had the best week. Granted some weeks were pretty shitty and others were so good that she actually felt proud to be the executive producer of News Night. But this week had been by far the shittiest week imaginable. She'd had every possible fight with Will, each one the worse than the one before.

"You're a complete arse Billy." She said, her words slurring slightly as she downed yet another glass of whiskey.

"I know." He answered as he signalled to the bartender for yet another drink.

"I mean you really are a complete and utter arse." She said as she grabbed the drink that had been meant for him. Downing it without a second thought.

"Hey! That was my drink." He protested, though it was only half-hearted and he probably already had way more than he was suppose to. Not that he honestly gave a damn.

"Get yourself another one." She answered in a nonchalant tone, shrugging her shoulders.

"What happened to being angry with me?" He asked, his voice a mixture of slight bemusement and altogether too much amusement.

"I got over it. I decided that you're going to take me back to your apartment and then we're going to have drunken sex against your bedroom wall." She answered bluntly as he nearly chocked on his drink.

"Jesus Mackenzie!" He spluttered as several heads in the bar turned in his direction.

"I am completely serious Billy, I want drunken sex against your bedroom wall. Honestly, it's the least you can do after everything that's fucking happened." She said as stood up from the bar stool, swaying only slightly.

"Hey! That wasn't my fault." He answered as he stood up, vaguely aware that they were being watched.

"If you don't want drunken sex, I'll find someone who does." She whispered into his ear, deliberately brushing against him as she made her way through the bar.

He had very little resolve when came to her, even less when he was drunk and in his drunken state he was also more than a little possessive. The thought of someone else's hands and lips brushing against creamy white skin was more than he could handle.

For the briefest of moments, he stood mesmerised by her legs, legs that seemed to go on for ever. Legs that once wrapped around him in pure and utter ecstasy as his thrusts pounded into her, pushing her ever closer to the edge.

But as he watched the slight and irresistible sway of her hips, his mind was made. Digging into his wallet and flinging some money on the table behind him. He all but raced after her, as he made his through the bar to the front door. Stopping her just outside the door.

"I never said I didn't want to fuck you against my bedroom wall." He whispered into her ear, his lips brushing against her ear and jaw as she let out a slight gasp.

Somehow he'd forgotten about Lonny or the car that had been parked outside the bar for god knows how long. But he certainly didn't step away from her when he heard Lonny clear his throat nor did look even mildly embarrassed. Though he noticed the slightly flush of her cheeks.

Lonny didn't say anything as he stepped away from her, although only slightly as she clearly seemed flustered, almost tripping over as she slipped into the car.

His hand on the small of her back as he slipped in after her and Lonny closed the door.

** *****  
The trip back to his apartment seemed like a unique kind of torture, he was more than a little turned on and her hand up his thigh wasn't helping much.

"Mac" He said through gritted teeth, as her hand ventured further and further and she gave him a look that dared him to stop her.

"I know you can't resist me Billy." She whispered as she straddled his thighs and he knew he was never going to think of this car in the same way again.

He saw the lust in her eyes and he knew he was well and truly fucked. There was no way he would be able to say no to her and if she asked him to fuck her in the backseat of the car, he knew he probably would.

He ran his hands up her back, slipping his hand under her shirt. The feel of her skin almost causing a mental overload.

"I want you." She whispered against his ear as he felt her grind slightly against him and he almost lost it.

He really had no resolve when it came to Mackenzie McHale

He ran his hands up and down her back as her lips crashed against his. Part of him honestly hoped Lonny was completely ignoring them and the other half honestly didn't give a damn. His hands sliding down to cup her ass as she gasped against his mouth and kissed him hungrily.

As he felt the car come to a stop, he wasn't quite sure if he was pissed or somewhat grateful that Lonny hadn't witnessed him fucking her in the backseat of the car.

She didn't wait for Lonny to open the door, as she all but pulled him out with her.

** *****  
He was sure that the time it took from to get from the car to his apartment had honestly been the longest moment of his life. It hadn't helped that she hadn't kept to her hands to herself, but then he wasn't exactly innocent. His hands hadn't left her since she'd pulled him out of the car.

When they finally made it into his apartment, they stumbled through his apartment, as he ripped open her blouse and her hands fumbled with his belt buckle

"You're overdressed Billy." She gasped as he left a trail of hot open mouthed kisses down her neck.

He pushed her against his bedroom wall. Her lips crashing against his as his hands slid down to cup her ass. Pulling her against him

"God Billy." She moaned as his mouth latched onto her lace covered breasts. Teasing her nipples into hardened peaks as his free hand snaked between them. Hitching up her skirt as he pulled aside her stockings and cupped her through her dampened lace panties

"Fuck." She moaned as she writhed and arched into him.

Tearing aside her panties, he slammed three fingers into her. Grinding his palm against her as he pumped his fingers in and out.

"I need you." She moaned as her head fell back against the wall. Her body grinding against his hands as he increased the pleasure and flicked his thumb against her clit.

"Now. Billy." She demanded in a tone that she knew he couldn't refuse as pulled out his fingers and she hands moved between them, finally undoing his belt. As she unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his zipper.

"Jesus Mac." He groaned as she pushed down his pants as she massaged him through the thin cotton material of his boxers.

"Now. Billy." She repeated, in an almost forceful tone as she pulled down his boxers and he roughly grabbed her hips, plunging into her.

A strangled cry slipped from her lips as he pushed her closer and closer to what she knew would be a rather explosive orgasm.

An unexpected feeling of pleasure sending shockwaves through her as he pounded into her and her inner muscles begin to quiver as she clenched around him. Screaming his name in pure ecstasy as the pleasure crashed through her and she fell against him. Pushing him over the edge with her, his own pleasure blinding as his white hot heat spilled into her. His breathing ragged as he rested his forehead against hers.

"God that was..."she gasped feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm.

"Drunken sex." He says with a self-satisfied smirk and the sound of her laughter filled the air.


End file.
